Amber Stark
by slash-master27
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D see an unknown girl roaming around Stark tower, they fully intend to find out who she is... But, seriously, who is this kid?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... This is my first fanfiction and I know it sucks... I wrote it about half a year ago now. And since my friend has started posting stories on here, I might as well too! **

**I don't own the avengers or anything related to it, yadayada**

* * *

Amber paced around the floor, bare feet pattering quietly. She needed some help with her homework, but as it turned out Pepper wasn't home. She knew that Tony was going to be out all day doing superhero stuff with the rest of the avengers. JARVIS was unavailable, since Tony said he needed to be shut down for a few hours (something to do with reprogramming).  
So she was stuck with her homework, and getting very, very bored.  
She didn't even have any friends to contact (she had issues with being around people) so that was no use.  
She sighed, glancing around the open space, locks of chocolate brown hair spilling over her shoulders.  
Amber had warm brown eyes, tan skin and waist length wavy brown hair (all from her father). She was well built for an 11 year old, but had a petite frame that she obviously inherited from her mum.

Suddenly, she heard a light "verrrr" sound; the elevator. Her head shot up, eyes wide open staring at the elevator doors. She couldn't move.  
No one was expected to make a visit today (her father would have told her if there were), Tony couldn't have finished work already and Pepper was out of the country.  
She started feeling nauseous, the world spinning around her. Her thoughts went wild. She frantically tried to control her thoughts, so they wouldn't stray to... NO! She wasn't supposed to think about it, about what happened last time there was an unexpected visitor.  
But her mind wouldn't listen.

_Her heart beat fast, and her mouth went dry. Who was this scary man? He had a gun in his hand, pointed straight at her, his hate filled eyes stared into her soul. His face contorted into an evil smile. He rushed at her, pulling her easily over his shoulder and running towards the balcony._  
_She blacked out._  
_When she woke up, it was dark. As she opened her eyes, bright lights suddenly flickered on, blinding her temporarily. She couldn't move her arms or her legs. She struggled, twisting and turning, trying to free herself from the bonds that held her down. She tried to scream, but no sound would come out. There was something in her mouth… they had gagged her! Where was she? Who were these people? What did they want with her?_  
_She finally opened her eyes to realize she was in a room, a small dirty room. The door opened._  
_A man walked in wearing a suit._  
_"So this is the not-so-famous daughter of Mr Tony Stark! My, you are pathetic. Just like your father, I would say." He smiled a cruel smile. He waded over to her and took the gag away._  
_"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, okay? And you're going answer them truthfully._  
_She nodded shakily… "Wh-who are y-you?"_  
_"SHUT UP! Did I ask you to speak? He shouted. The young girl couldn't help but think that he had anger problems, but her idle thoughts were pushed away quickly when he pulled something from behind his back… it was…it was- A WHIP!_  
_The man rushed at her, whip raised and that was when the pain started._

It was only after she had been rescued by her father, she learned that she had been missing for three whole weeks! She also learned that after the traumatizing incident, she had a (rather large) issue with being in the presence of other people. The only people she let get close to her were her mum and dad. And it hasn't changed much since then.  
So when she heard that elevator, she panicked.  
When she forced herself off the spot she had been frozen to, quickly abandoned her workbooks and ran to dive behind the wooden bar at the corner of the room.  
It was silent… then the elevator doors opened.  
What was going to happen?

**please tell me what you think about it :) and should I keep going? Just.. Yeah, do whatever you do. **


	2. Chapter 2

Nick Fury, director of SHEILD, was here for business; on a mission. He was here to find out about this young girl, who had infiltrated Tony Stark's tower, and find out why she was there.

The girl had been sighted snooping around the Stark tower. They weren't sure who she was, or what she was there for. They also weren't sure how to approach her.

Fury suspected the girl was a spy, so she had to be dealt with quickly. The Stark tower held a lot of important (and secret) information.

He huffed in annoyance; as the elevator was far too slow, Tony had probably slowed it down on purpose. He finally reached the top floor, this was the last area she had been sighted in.

The elevator finally came to a stop, and Fury stepped out, his one dark eye examined the spacious room. He slowly pulled out his gun, hearing the soft sound of tinkling glass which came from the bar.

She was here.

Quietly as possible, Fury edged closer to the long wooden table. He then waited, holding his breath and stepped out from in front of the bar.

The girl had her back pushed up against the side of the bar, eyes clamped shut. She appeared to be holding her breath. She was wearing casual clothes, which surprised him. She had on a pair of light coloured jeans and a black and white tank top.

Fury quickly got over he's surprise; just a costume.

"Alright missy, you're comin' with me."

...o0o...

"Alright missy, you're coming with me." said a low, gruff voice.

She shook harder, they had found her again! Clenching her hands tightly she tried to relax, that was what her dad told her to do; just try and relax, and try not to show any weakness.

Opening her eyes, she turned her face and glared at the dark skinned man with the black eye patch.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" she asked, proud of herself for not letting the fear she felt into her voice.

"I just need to ask you some questions"

She nodded her head quickly. She picked herself off the floor and glanced around… how quickly could she make it the elevator? Her thought was cut off by the man's voice.

"I know what you're thinking, but you're not going anywhere." He grabbed her arm and threw her onto a lone chair in the centre of the room.

Fury sharply wacked the girls head with the side of his gun. She almost immediately fell limp.

Fury hoped the avengers could get here before she woke up. The girl didn't seem like a big threat, but who knows what info she already had?


End file.
